scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tiki! It's Hawaii
Tiki! It's Hawaii is the second episode of the second season of Solve That Mystery Scooby Doo! Plot The gang go to a town in Hawaii to have a break from mystery solving, but a Lava Ghoul is haunting the beach, coming from the local volcano that ruined the town thousands of years ago. Story "Like, let's go get ourselves Ice Cream" said Shaggy as he and Scooby ran to the Ice Cream van parked on the beach. "Reah, Rice Ream" replied Scooby getting excited. A young woman, tall and skinny with long blonde hair and glasses was in the van selling Ice Cream with a frown on her face. Scooby and Shaggy got in the queue and were finally served. "What can I get you?" groaned the woman. "Like, we'd like one bubble gum Ice Lolly, two vanilla Ice Creams, three chocolate Ice Creams, one strawberry Cone, four chillie Ice Creams and two peanut butter Ice Lollies please" asked Shaggy. "Yes" groaned the woman once again. "Rooby-Roo" said Scooby. Theme Song On the sun beds, "You've sure gotten yourselves a lot of Ice Cream today" said Daphne as Scooby and Shaggy walked back with their hands full. Fred was playing football with some other teenage boys whilst Velma was reading a newspaper looking for the latest hauntings in Hawaii. Suddenly, the local volcano that had been extinct for thousands of years erupted. Flames burst out of the top of the volcano and everyone screamed. "See 'ya later Fred" said one of the football men to Fred as the two ran off. Then a loud scream burst out and a giant woman shaped Lava Ghoul came onto the beach and wrecked it. It chased Shaggy and Scooby as it smashed one of the tiki dolls by a hut. "Help!" screamed Shaggy as the giant phantom got closer. Suddenly Fred chucked a bucket of sea water over the ghost and it ran off back into the volcano. Soon the volcano started to calm down and the lava stopped flowing. "This is very strange" said Velma. "I agree" said Fred, "We need to investigate the volcano". "Like, did you just say we need to go inside a volcano that has just erupted" asked Shaggy. "I'm rot roing" said Scooby. "Not even for a Scooby Snack" asked Daphne. Scooby nodded his head with his tongue sticking out. Daphne gave the Scooby Snack to Scooby. "Where's mine?" said Shaggy, then Daphne threw a Scooby Snack for Shaggy. In the volcano, the gang investigated with magnifying glasses and torches. "Like, what's this?" asked Shaggy as he found a bit of orange liquid on the floor but it didn't seem to be hot. "I can't believe it" said Velma, "It's magniclorum". "What's magniclorum?" asked Daphne. "It's a special liquid used to look like you're burning" said Velma, "Only someone with brains could manage to use magniclorum correctly". "Gang, I think that this mystery is starting to wrap up" said Fred, "And do you know what time it is now?, trap time". The gang set a trap in the volcano and they poored a flood of water over the ghouls head. "It's time to find out who you are" said Velma as she took off the mask. "Ice Cream woman" said Shaggy and Scooby. "You know her" said Daphne. "Like, she works in the Ice Cream van everyday" said Shaggy. "My name's Victoria" said the woman, "I grew up being really intelligent in school and wanted to become a scientist, but my mum and dad put me in charge of their Ice Cream van. I hate that job. I used magniclorum to make my costume and dressed up as the Lava Ghoul. All I did was spilt magniclorum out of the volcano and made it look like it had erupted, and I would have gotten away with my plan to get my parents back if it weren't for you meddling kids". Soon the gang had a BBQ on the beach and relaxed. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" howled Scooby. The End Characters and Cast *Scooby-Doo by Frank Welker *Shaggy Rogers by Matthew Lillard *Daphne Blake by Grey DeLisle *Fred Jones by Frank Welker *Velma Dinkley by Mindy Cohn *Victoria by Mindy Cohn Villains Lava Ghoul Category:Scooby Doo Category:DarthHill's Stuff